Kurato Kankou Hotel
The Kurato Kankou Hotel (倉都観光ホテル) or simply Kurato Hotel is one of the primary locations Seto explores in . Seto reaches the hotel and continues his journey after getting his fill of Lunar Hill Fun Land and following the advice of Crow. Story Seto arrives at the hotel after Crow mentions running into a bratty girl there. Hoping to see the silver-haired girl, Seto ventures in only to find the place deserted and in disrepair. Making his way up the hotel floors, he begins to hear the voice of a girl warning him of dangers ahead. Ignoring the girl's teasing, Seto follows her voice to the Hotel's chapel area, where he is surprised by the appearance of a Tracker. After defeating the Tracker, Seto finds the key to room 301 of the hotel and decides to head there. In room 301 Seto discovers the source of the voice he's been hearing. A young woman named Sai had apparently died whilst in the Hotel, and now remains as a ghost. Curious of how Seto can see her, Sai decides to join him as a companion in his search through the hotel. The pair comes upon another occupant of the hotel, a little girl who floats ethereally in front of room 204. Before proceeding the girl tasks Seto with finding a Star and a Moon, and in order to retrieve both items Seto must backtrack to previous locations. The star he finds in the Azabudai Station Mall, after picking up the Special Flashlight and following the clues it reveals. The Moon he recalls seeing in Lunar Hill Fun Land, and, to Sai's surprise, pries it easily off of a park sign. After returning to the girl with the items, she expresses her disbelief. Before letting the two enter the room she is guarding, the girl asks Seto to find her missing silver ring. To gain her trust, Seto agrees and learns that she last had it in the hotel restaurant In the run down restaurant, Seto and Sai notice a tree, which had invaded the space, is moving strangely. Sai states that it is actually an evil spirit, and it quickly begins to attack Seto. After dispatching the spirit, Seto finds the ring near its base and returns it to the girl. She is shocked but moved by his earnest efforts and introduces herself as Chiyo before allowing the two into her room. As it turns out, Chiyo is not a little girl, but an old woman spending her final years in the hotel. The weary old woman thanks Seto for finding her precious ring, and the little girl, the form that the woman's consciousness takes, addresses Seto about his journey. She reveals that the ring holds precious memories to her, and that, eventually, he too will meet the same fate as her. She urges him to cherish the small moments of happiness he has left, the true gems of life, before they disappear. She gives Seto a Yellow Flower Brooch to keep as a memento of their meeting, and after thanking him again from the bottom of her heart the old woman peacefully passes. Later, Seto and Sai find their way to the hotel roof, and discuss their plans. Sai questions his intent to find the silver-haired girl, but Seto insists that he needs another person to escape the loneliness. Having nothing better to do, Sai stays with Seto as his companion, all the while skeptical of finding other survivors. Suddenly, a white cat appears and seems to want Seto to follow it. He does, and makes his way to a tunnel running beneath the hotel and to the unknown. Environment Compared to previous locations of Seto's journey, the Kurato Hotel is more bright and colorful. Daylight filters in through windows on the ground level, and although the hotel is in shambles, the flora and overgrowth add vibrancy and life to an otherwise desolate scene. The main entrance, though large, is boarded up and prevents direct entry. The first floor opens up to a circular lobby with an adjacent lounge area where Seto enters from. Also on the ground floor is a closed Star Specialties souvenir shop. Less sunlight enters the upper hallways of the hotel, creating a more sinister ambiance. Many of the hotel rooms are explorable, and contain items or enemies. On one end of the second floor is a spacious chapel area, where Seto encounters a Tracker. Another floor above are more rooms and a darkened, deserted restaurant where a large tree has taken root. The roof is also accessible, and provides a view of the blue skies, the surrounding greenery, and the nearby Lunar Hill Fun Land. Enemies Note: The names listed below may not be official *Jellyfish *Hellhound *Kakurenbo Ghost *Hands *Crying Woman *Crows *Tracker *Evil Tree Spirit Items *Key to Room 301 *Silver Ring *Yellow Flower Brooch *Ring Pillow *Key to the Chapel *Dad's Ring *Wedding Bouquet *Mug *Self-Help Book *Torn Picture 1 *Torn Picture 2 *Torn Picture 3 *Torn Picture 4 Gallery Kurato Hotel Roof1.jpg|The roof of the hotel. Kurato_Hotel_Bathroom.jpg|A look inside a hotel bathroom Seto KuratoHotel Interior1.jpg|Seto in the hotel's lounge area. Seto Hotel Bathrooms.jpg|Seto in a hallway leading to the bathrooms. Seto Sai Hotel1.jpg|Sai and Seto in room 301. Kurato_Hotel_Tree_Spirit1.png|Seto encounters the evil tree spirit. Chiyo_Kurato_Hotel2.png|Chiyo, in her physical form, thanking Seto. Seto fights running child Hotel.jpg|Malicious thought entities now haunt the hotel's rooms. Trivia * The full name of the hotel (倉都観光ホテル) is only visible on the hotels front entrance and on a wooden sign along the path to Lunar Hill Fun Land. * The wooded area immediately following Lunar Hill Fun Land and immediately before the Kurato Hotel serves as a transition from night into day, and vice-versa when returning to the amusement park. Category:Locations